1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to duct dampers, and more particularly to an air duct damper providing cantilevered construction, ease of installation, and features for improving the ability to locate the damper adjustment control.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Guildford, U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,504 describes an air duct control means that provides a damper regulating means which is ordinarily inaccessible to tampering by persons who are not authorized or qualified to make changes in damper adjustments.
Powers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,726 describes a means for re-circulating heating air. The invention provides for using the draft of the incoming hot air to cause a continued re-circulation of the air in the room thereby preventing the stratification so common in which the lower areas are cold and the ceiling areas are hot. This stratification produces the effect of coolness or chilliness to be felt by the occupant of the room.
Kennedy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,346 describes a flow control damper which is simpler and less costly in construction. This invention is adaptable to a wider range of duct sizes without alteration and is adjustable from an operating point within the duct, and is quieter in operation and more effective in sealing the duct fully closed.
Inglis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,472 describes a spoiler that is located on the damper blade of a damper assembly such that it serves to divert the flow from the hinge area to avoid air separation. Further, the spoiler does not define the most restricted portion of the flow path and thereby has a minimal effect on the flow resistance.
Shepherd et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,689 describes an adjustable damper having a tubular duct section defining first and second diametrically opposed openings and first and second sets of detents formed radially from the material of the duct about the respective openings to define a plurality of damper settings.
The prior art teaches air dampers. However, the prior art does not teach that an air damper may be supported from one side of the duct only, and may have a simple installation without tools, and may have flag storage and displaying capability for use by workmen. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.